


I Relate All Too Well

by Donts



Series: Langst [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lance (Voltron) is so Pure, Light Angst, References to Depression, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donts/pseuds/Donts
Summary: Lance saves an alien from committing suicide.(based on a prompt that I probably saw on tumblr)
Series: Langst [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635106
Kudos: 100





	I Relate All Too Well

**Author's Note:**

> old work, but is one of my favs :)

It was just another day for the paladins. They had arrived at a planet rich in quintessence, helping set up defenses in case the Galra were to come by.

Lance was chatting with the locals and exploring the planet to pass the time. He couldn't help but notice a certain alien. They had light yellow skin and long ears (like those of a bloodhound) with orange stripes on them. They had bright green eyes and was wearing a green dress to match.

It wasn't their looks that caught Lance's eyes though. They seemed sad. Their head was pointed towards the ground, and their eyes dropped. Lance tried to brush it off as someone just having a bad day, but his gut was telling him otherwise.

Lance decided to follow his intuition and follow the alien, just to make sure nothing bad would happen. He kept his distance, making sure she never noticed him.

Eventually they arrived at a cliff. This made Lance's heart drop and the knot in his stomach grew. The alien walked up to the edge.

"Hey-" Lance started to run.

The alien jumped.

Lance sprinted and dove off the edge, using his jet pack to catch to the alien. He grabbed her and eased the two of them to the ground. 

The alien was shaking and sobbing in Lance's arms.

"Hey, it's gonna be ok." Lance ran his hands through the aliens hair, soothing them. Being close, he notices purple lines along the aliens arms. He fought back tears.

"Wh-why did you do that?! Why didn't you let me die!?" The alien pounded their fist into Lance's chest. He hugged the alien tighter in response.

Gradually, the alien calmed down and laid numb in the blue paladin's arms, tears falling every few seconds.

"You don't understand, you could never relate to what I'm going through." The alien whimpered.

Lance chuckled dryly. "I relate all too well."

The alien looked up at Lance in confusion, raising an eyebrow queuing Lance to continue.

"When I was on Earth, my home planet, I got very depressed. A lot of bad things happened to me. I resorted to hurting myself at first," Both Lance and the alien look at the alien's scars. "But then I tried to kill myself. I swallowed two bottles of pills and my sister walked in on me trying to down a third one. She forced me to puke before taking me to the hospital." Lance had tears falling down his face.

"Really?" The alien tilted their head.

"Yup." Lance lifted his armor and undersuit to reveal scars on his arm. "But, it gets better. I mean, I found awesome friends and now I can help people everywhere. You gotta admit being in outer space meeting aliens is pretty cool." Lance smiled.

The alien smiled too. "It gets better." They repeated.

"It gets better."

Lance picked up the alien and brought her back to the top of the cliff. He was surprised to see the rest of the team there.

"Oh hey guys, I was just-" Lance was cut off by Hunk hugging him.

"Um, what's-" Lance noticed Hunk, Pidge, Allura and Coran were crying.

"We heard you, Lance." Keith pointed to his helmet.

"Oh." Lance had left his intercom on.

"You tried to- to-" Pidge couldn't even finish her sentence.

"Y-yes, but I'm okay now. Guys I'm good." Lance smiled.

"Promise?" Hunk sniffled.

"Promise." And Lance really was telling the truth.

He was better.

And he was happy.


End file.
